


How Long is Forever?

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Dies Temporarily (Supernatural), Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Mangled.Bloody.Broken.Stabbed.But he can’t be--I won’t lethim be--(don’t thinkthat word)***Dean's reaction to Cas's death and resurrection in "I'm No Angel" (ep 9x03)





	How Long is Forever?

Mangled.  
Bloody.  
Broken.  
Stabbed.

But he can’t be--

I won’t let  
him be--

(don’t think  
that word)

I kill the  
thing  
that did this to him.  
I’d like to do  
worse,  
give her  
pain--  
she deserves  
so much more  
for what she

(I’m not thinking  
about that)

did--  
but there’s no  
time.

His name keeps  
falling  
out  
of  
my  
mouth.

_Cas._  
Cas.  
Cas. 

I hold his face,  
shake,  
but there’s  
nothing.

Nothing.

Where is he?

He should be

(don’t you  
dare  
think that  
word)

here.

My voice  
breaks,  
matches the  
brokenness  
inside.

_Cas._

No.

Just…

(stop  
thinking)

...no.

_Dean._

When he says my  
name,  
when I see  
his eyes--

I want to--  
god, I think I want to  
kiss him.

But instead I let  
relief  
flow over me;  
I growl,  
_Never_  
do that  
again.

__

Alice: How long is Forever?  
The White Rabbit: Sometimes, just one second.  
Lewis Carroll

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thinking of another Carroll quote while I was writing (_Sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast_)...but then I remembered this one. Watching someone you love die, even for a just a second...yes, I believe that second could feel like forever.


End file.
